


The Lion Tamer and Ring Master

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Mentions of Foreplay, but nothing actually happens so there, dark circus au, lion tamer, ring master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: You had been able to communicate with animals ever since you could remember. You could talk with them, understand them, train them better than anyone else. Which had made you an outcast as a child. People had called you a freak, a monster, a witch. You weren’t sure where to turn - your family had all but abandoned you, you had no friends...That was when you saw an advertisement for a circus coming to town. And an idea formed in your head...
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Kudos: 6





	The Lion Tamer and Ring Master

**Author's Note:**

> A request I received on Tumblr resulted in this...

You had been able to communicate with animals ever since you could remember. You could talk with them, understand them, train them better than anyone else. Which had made you an outcast as a child. People had called you a freak, a monster, a witch. You weren’t sure where to turn - your family had all but abandoned you, you had no friends...  
That was when you saw an advertisement for a circus coming to town. And an idea formed in your head...

~~~

You walked behind the taller man, who had introduced himself as Jinyoung, into the big top tent, where all of the circus workers were practicing for the show tonight. 

“So what exactly can you do?” You looked away from the trapeze artists to stare at Jinyoung. You look down at your feet before answering.

“I can communicate with animals, and train them to do what I want them to do.” You expected sharp laughter, but what you got what a contemplative stare.

“Well, our lion tamer did just die...” You look up in horror. “...because he was incompetent. I want to see your skills.”

“Shouldn’t I show the ringmaster or something?”

“You are. Now follow me.” He turned on his heel and headed back out of the tent, you running to catch up. You couldn’t believe how you had just embarrassed yourself in there...

The walk to the lions' cages was short and tension-filled. When you saw them pacing around in their cages, your heart immediately reached out to them. As though they could feel you, the two young lions turned and stared at you, not moving another inch. Jinyoung watched you carefully as you slowly approached the cages, placing your hands inside. The lions nuzzled and licked at you, totally at ease now. You stared at them for a few moments before turning back to Jinyoung. “When was the last time they were fed?”

“Yesterday, why?”

“No wonder the last lion tamer was killed, he starved them.”

Jinyoung looked impressed. “And how did you know that?”

“They told me.”

“And you can train them?”

You considered it, still stroking the lions behind their ears. “With a little bit of practice, yes.”

Jinyoung turned away and called over his shoulder. “Great, start now.” Looks like you just got hired for the circus.

~~~

You infatuated Jinyoung. You seemed quiet and reserved, but as you practiced in the ring with the lions, them following you around like lost kittens, he was struck by just how fierce and powerful you were. And he liked power.

You could feel his stare from the stands but chose to ignore it. He seemed to like the power and grace that came with your gift, of what it could bring to the circus. Jinyoung had a calculating stare like he was figuring out how everyone was useful to him. And all of his “circus freaks” as he affectionately called you, were useful to him. Jaebeom was an expert marksman, currently throwing knives at a target with deadly accuracy. Mark and Jackson were doing insane acrobatics, jumping, and flipping around each other. You knew while these were their circus tricks, they could turn deadly if needed. Youngjae could literally breathe fire, and Bambam could do the most beautiful, or the most gruesome, magic tricks. And Yugyeom could enchant anyone with his dancing. You all had your own abilities and powers, and that just made Jinyoung, your ringmaster, even more powerful.

~~~

Your first show in the circus had gone off without a hitch. The lions, which you still hadn’t named yet, even though they had asked, had performed your practiced routine flawlessly. You could hear the raucous applause after your performance, people amazed by the girl who seemed to be able to control these dangerous beasts. You had shut them in their cages for the night, telling them how amazing they were when you heard people walking by and talking rather loudly. “That witch could control those lions! I wonder what else the witch can do?”

“Why would you want to go near that evil creature? What if she could control you too?!” You hung your head as the two women walked away. You would always be evil, a freak, a witch. For something that you had no control over. 

You said goodbye to your lions and ran back towards your quarters for the night. You were almost there when you felt a tight grasp on your wrist. You turned with a gasp, only to see Jinyoung staring down at you. “Why are you running?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing, please, let me go.” You stammer as you try to pull yourself away from Jinyoung. Instead of freeing you, he starts walking in the opposite direction, pulling you behind him. You soon realize he is taking you to his quarters as he ushers you into his tent. You look around, seeing a very minimal setup, with barely any personal belongings visible.

“What happened?” You turned to face Jinyoung at his harsher tone. You quickly explained what happened, just wanting to go to your tent so you could sleep. He stared at you the entire time you spoke, never once moving his eyes from your face. When you finished speaking, he slowly walked up to you, taking your chin in his hand and making you look into his eyes. There was something about his gaze that made you want to listen to him, to follow him...

“You are not a witch. You are not evil. You are powerful. And sexy as hell. And mine.”

***  
Now that, you were not expecting. Before you could even say anything at all, Jinyoung dipped his head down, capturing your lips with his and swallowing any protest you might have had. You couldn’t help yourself, threading your fingers into his hair and pulling him closer as his arms wrapped around your waist. He lifted you into his arms and placed you gently on his bed, following you down and pressing himself into you. You weren’t sure how it happened, but soon, both of your clothes were strewn all over the tent, and you were filled with the most delicious feeling you’d ever felt. Jinyoung swallowed every moan with his kiss, holding you close as he made you forget about what those two women ah said about you. You felt as though you were flying over the circus, over the whole world. Your eyes closed at the immense pleasure and you may have blacked out from the overwhelming feeling. 

***

When you opened your eyes, you were covered with a blanket and nothing else, your clothes folded at the end of the bed, and Jinyoung nowhere to be found. Just a note on top of your clothes, telling you that you had the next day off. You quickly dressed and headed to your own tent, not noticing the ringmaster watching you from the dark corner of his tent. He smirked - he could keep you here with the rest of them now.


End file.
